


突袭特♂训

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman Zero - Fandom, ウルトラセブン | Ultra Seven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth





	突袭特♂训

清醒是瞬间的。

 

朦胧状态下记忆与感知便次第开启，这场昏睡前不受自身控制的失重眩晕和此刻身体各处传来的并不自然的束缚感都强迫理智倾灌回脑中。猛然掀开眼帘，过于明晃的白炽灯让视线中恍惚了片刻的斑点，眯起眼睛让目光聚焦，入眼第一样物件便是将右腕禁锢在金属撑杆的的皮质手铐。除此之外小臂上三条入肉的尼龙扎带让赛罗几乎爆了句粗口：他上次逃脱测试的最高纪录是数值相当于2.9条。

 

他就知道——中午刚吃了两口就眩然倒地的“工作餐”，和晕倒前看到的Captain绝对不怀好意还恶意故作无辜的微笑，绝对有问题。

 

目光下移，虽然已有心理准备，但一丝不挂的全身尤其是第一眼就看到的某个裸露在外的器官还是让赛罗骂出了声。翻个白眼仰头靠在颈后称得上非常舒适的垫枕，冲着房间角落的摄像头竖了个中指。

 

“你最好把它关上。”赛罗一字一顿地说完，露出一个自认为最客气的微笑。隔壁房间传来吃痛的惊呼，随后是咖啡杯落地的脆响。手忙脚乱的操作声传来，摄像头旁的光点闪了闪，然后熄灭。

 

希望一会来执行训练的不是这种废物。赛罗在十分有限——毕竟他现在几乎动不了——的空间里伸了个懒腰。虽然他一直找各种理由拖延着这项“毕业训练”，但该来的终究要来。况且看Captain为了把自己骗进这间屋子无所不用其极的手段，今天多半不会轻松了。赛罗低头看了看自己陷下去的胃——两口他就能倒，他都不好意思吐槽那里面到底下了多少药。怕他尝出来不吃，倒是背后往他脖子上捅一针啊？连饭都不让人好好吃，明目张胆地虐待童工。

 

门锁咔哒一响，赛罗的身体瞬间紧绷。他期待着进门来的是个全身型实验服——也就是众人私下戏称“破了的避孕套”的那身淡青色医药专职训练人员专用服装，然而闪身而入的人影却并如他所愿。量体裁衣的贴身实验服暗示了他在TEAM所有专职人员中的高层地位，全身严密包裹，连口罩与防菌帽之间的一丝缝隙都被反光的护目镜遮挡，看不清双眼。

 

很好，毕业考试要校长亲自出题了。赛罗现在对午饭迷药量的必要性有了些许意识。

 

“……这是训练员高层标配吧，怎么称呼？”为了缓解对面一丝不露自己一丝不挂的尴尬，赛罗先开了口。

 

不出他所料，没有回答。TEAM的训练过程中一向不允许私人交流，统一配备的服装和工作人员几无二致的身高体型也都是为了最大程度削弱个体差异。为了避免Teamer与工作人员的私交影响训练，二者之间的日常对话也被极大限制——来到总部之后，赛罗见到的基本就是身穿破了的避孕套，口罩护目镜全副武装，只有编号不同的克隆型staff。

 

特训组0111号。赛罗在他捕捉到衣领内侧的刺绣字符。

 

沾满润滑液的乳胶手套圈在赛罗完全未醒的性器上，从根部开始，手腕一旋便握入了手中。冰冷的刺激让赛罗抽了一口气，房间里的温度一直太过怡人，现在看来多半是刻意削弱警觉和反抗能力，换句话说，另一个角度的增加难度。

 

赛罗咬牙忍着。虽然他在进入TEAM之前从未做过类似的活动，但那纯粹出于他对入眼之人的鄙夷，而不是反感“性”本身。即便这样他也不觉得自己能在一个连脸都遮挡于面具之后的男人手里勃起，但他的分身确实在他手里逐渐膨胀。他有点明白这个人能穿上高层制服的资本了——轻重缓急的拿捏已经无法用“恰如其分”来形容，如同深谙人体生理构造与针对他的个体差异的精准机器，每一次五指的揉捏，无名指轻挑过下方的囊袋边缘，手掌包裹的力道，和后期上下活动的频率与位置，在他刚开始适应速度的瞬间用拇指带着点力度滑过头部，旋转着按压……赛罗在喉咙中拼命压抑喘息，但呼吸间隔时那些难耐的停顿毫无疑问地进入他的耳中，同样也进入0111号耳中。

 

这一切都发生在几分钟之内而已。更过分的是赛罗面前的人在这全程都只用右手，左手插入口袋，头颈微垂，身形自若，甚至连目光都始终聚焦在地面上的某处，根本没有看他一眼。

 

当赛罗无法继续抗拒生理本能，随着他的动作臀腿肌肉收紧，抽搐着腰腹上挺时，0111号停了下来。

 

操！赛罗心中狠狠骂了一句。他就知道第一项是这个。身体在本能地渴望发泄，外力的突然撤出并不能在一瞬间停止这种渴求，反而不得解放却又临近边缘的分界点让肌肉不由自主地不停收缩，赛罗攥紧了拳头想把这波冲动压下去，但从性器冲向全身的电流般的本能反应并不能压于理智的控制之下。

 

“M16突击步枪，旗杆与旗帜夹角57度，射击距离2000米。狙击误差、修正角度、修正值。要求公式和过程，限时五秒。”经过处理的电子音从0111号口中传出，身着白衣的高层终于转身面向赛罗，沾满润滑剂的手套垂在身侧，俯首的角度恰好令赛罗无法看清他的双眼。

 

“我操……他们都是这么过来的吗？”赛罗用力握紧双拳，由此绷紧的小臂肌肉令尼龙扎带更深地卡入皮肤，些许疼痛让他稍微清醒几分。

 

“三秒。”0111号的声音不带一丝情感。

 

“英里记位风速14.25英里每小时，等于公里记位22.9332千米每小时，等于6.37米每秒。”赛罗粗重地呼吸，方才的冲动反应略有平静，思维重新回到大脑。

 

“M16枪口初速945米每秒，飞行时间约12秒，误差等于飞行时间减距离和枪口初速除值再乘风速……”

 

“五秒结束。”

 

冰凉的润滑剂再次贴紧分身，0111号的手掌包裹着赛罗完全勃起的柱身缓缓上下撸动。

 

“别！……我操别！……”赛罗全身在一瞬间抽紧，临近边缘的阴茎在承受外力抚慰时脆弱异常，以至于柱身刚被包裹顶端便在那一刻渗出前液。但此刻的运动速度过缓又完全不足以让赛罗达到高潮，只能在高潮前一秒的难耐中煎熬。

 

“请继续回答。”

 

“2.1664，9.8336，6.37……误差、误差，62.64米。”

 

“正确。五秒时限已过。”后半句似乎是为自己目前的举动做简洁解释，0111号的动作并未停下。

 

“我……擦啊……”赛罗几乎发不出完整的字音，身体在十分有限的幅度中挣扎扭动，但由于几乎算得上为他量身定做的束缚带，收效甚微。

 

“修正角度等于……误差除、除以距离，乘1000，31.32米位。”

 

“修正值、每百米距离除以7，乘，风速，操……”赛罗的挣动险些撼动了固定在地面的束缚椅，“……18.2刻度响。”

 

“恭喜第一项训练结束。”0111号收紧手掌加快速度，赛罗身体抽紧，腰腹无法控制地向上空顶了两次，早已不堪承受的分身终于攀上了高潮。

 

“恭喜”那两个字绝对不在训练规章里。赛罗甩甩头，紧闭双眼再睁开，试图挤出流入眼中的汗水，暗骂一句。

 

没有喘息的时间，紧接着异物进入后穴的不适感让赛罗刚刚放松一秒的身体再次紧绷。由于方才的操作，润滑剂的温度没有冷到令赛罗受到太大刺激。

 

“第一次？”0111号竟然还有闲心和他聊天。知道房间中的摄像头已被关闭倒不失道理，但身居纪律严苛的TEAM中高层职位还没被磨光他原本所有的不管任何的脾性——赛罗眯起眼睛，半是因为眼中的汗水刺得他生疼，半是因为对0111号内心升起的一丝刮目相看——即使他的手指还在自己体内进出，没有探索的机械动作，手指绷直没有弯曲，在他后穴中漫无目的地活动，仿佛在为之后的激烈做最后平静的准备。

 

鉴于上一次的经验是在卧底中着实无奈地被自己爹霸王硬上弓，赛罗觉得自己和他口中的“第一次”没什么差别。但自道其身毕竟有些羞耻，鼻息中哼了一声，移开目光不去看面前人恼人的护目镜片反光：“可以这么说。”

 

“看得出来。”赛罗发誓0111号轻笑了一声，虽然这种声音从处理器中传出接近微重的呼气，但赛罗还是微微感到有些被侮辱：“怎么？老子才16。”

 

“你急什么。”0111号的语气哪怕通过变声也听得出悠闲，相比之下俎上鱼肉的赛罗便显得有些气急败坏。不等他张口反驳，体内手指不动声色地刮到某处，赛罗没有忍住，被这突如其来的袭击带出一声地地道道的气息微弱的呻吟。

 

“有天赋。”他的笑意满得都要在赛罗脑中产生画面了，赛罗用力摇摇头保持清醒。

 

“你他妈……”

 

重复地点的刺激传来，赛罗被这异样的感觉逼得闭了口。身体在有限的范围内尽力后缩，腿部肌肉崩得颤抖，呼吸粗重，咬紧下唇忍着喉咙中发出声音的欲望。并不是快感——因为他自身的抗拒，这种抚慰更近似于强制。单纯反复的“被刺激感”，谈不上舒适与否，只是私密部位、或者说大脑本能认为重要和敏感的部位被任人摆弄的内心逃避的欲望绞着神经，无法自控无法脱逃的现实夹紧了他的理智，让他有些无所适从。他不得不认识到自己的身体正随着0111号的动作而给予回馈，虽然那并不出于他的主观意愿。身体在某几次抚摸时轻微颤抖抽搐，穴肉不由自主地收缩和舒张，似乎在这种交替往复中主观所能获得的快感最为明显。他想要闭上双眼，但身体的掌控权在陌生人手中，自幼养成的习惯、加上进入TEAM以后的训练让他拒绝丧失视觉信息，反而目光死死锁在目前唯一对身体构成威胁的触发点上——由乳胶手套紧紧包裹的、上面满是润滑剂、赛罗方才泄出的残余、和已经在这种威胁刺激下自动分泌的体液的那只手。

 

“你应该意识到你不该违逆我。”0111号的语气居高临下。当然，此时此刻，他确实有资本。但是“违逆”？赛罗没想到区区一个训练专职，哪怕他是高层——敢用这种语气和Teamer说话。毕竟，他该对自己能做得出什么有所了解。哪怕被牢牢捆缚在训练椅上也不是他无所畏惧理由。

 

“你听起来真是得意。”赛罗低声，听起来略有些服软。

 

“我懂反审讯技巧，ZERO队员。”0111号显然没有上当，“不过，不得不说你在现在还能够控制语气，让人印象深刻。”

 

“别小看我。”

 

“这是威胁吗？我会考虑的。”

 

赛罗忿忿地挣了一下。他感觉尼龙扎带有点松动，但远不够他逃脱。

 

他一定要质问Captain，0111号究竟是什么来历。

 

时间并未在脑中思路中停滞。后穴中的刺激仍在继续，此刻已深入其中的二指交叉缠绕着向里摸索，但并非漫无目的，反而如同之前对性器的抚慰，每处精准的按压都恰到好处。穴内绝对称得上柔软炙热，细密的处处凹陷和弯折在0111号的指尖勾画折磨，时时撩拨到隐秘的突起，反反复复地旋转按揉，手法堪比医院中专科医生采集前液的熟练和冷漠，却又从这禁欲的白衣中不知哪处动作哪分细节中淫靡地透着满满情色。房间中温度不低，时而压抑的低喘给空气更蒙上一层暧昧。赛罗并不曾丧失理智；相反他的阴茎在大脑的极力压制中已退至半勃，但毫无用处：半耷在小腹的性器正在后穴啵啾开合的水声中、在他科学家般精确的刺激下，重新缓缓抬头。

 

赛罗连暗骂都要找不到词汇了。

 

“我能不能……问问，”赛罗艰难地忍着毫无规律但极其频繁的细密刺激感，或者说在反复中已逐步成长的快感，“这个，特训，”他咬着牙，似乎不这样做便会控制不住地爆出粗口，“到什么时候？”

 

“Captain命令，到训练员满意为止。”

 

很好，这个难对付的高层训练员拥有全部裁决权。

 

赛罗毫不怀疑0111号仅凭手指就能让自己前列腺高潮。前端的器官由于无人抚慰，只堪堪膨胀到百分之八九十的程度；0111号显然没有碰触他的阴茎的意思，赛罗能够感觉到他的训练思路：尽量贴近耗时最长的真实情景，最初的抚慰只是出于情趣的一点象征，其后漫长的动作其实都是为了上面那位自己爽而已。赛罗恶劣地吐槽。

 

震动的电音从0111号指间传来，赛罗眯了眯刚从快感中清明几分的双眼。两指粗细的短圆柱体，两端是光滑的球面。要说它和赛罗自幼就见过的塞入别人体内的跳蛋有丝毫差别，大概是从市面常见的恶俗粉黄换为除去表面无谓装饰的纯银。赛罗挑了挑眉，他以为跳蛋都是劣质的塑料制品，没想到“金蛋”也不是传说？

 

金属的温度比他的体温低了不是一星半点。单独的一枚金属质情趣用品显然不同于劣质品的有线操控，乳白色手套用两指随意地捏着它一端，不加丝毫赘余地将另一端贴在赛罗会阴——几乎是他身体除了阴茎温度最高的部位。

 

赛罗明显地瑟缩了一下。因为过于冰凉的触感，也因为贴上身体时其中传来的细微的震动。A片里震动声大到听着就头皮发麻的声音多半是为了影视效果，而现在贴在他身下的物体显然与其截然不同。几乎听不到声音的无声频率，却以状似微弱但对敏感地带的温和残酷的刺激而让赛罗本能地试图逃脱。光滑的球面逡巡摩擦在赛罗的囊袋和会阴附近，似乎是让他的身体对这个温度有所适应。并不紧密的压迫使器具几乎没有沾上赛罗的体温，相反每次短暂分离再蜻蜓点水的接触都会让赛罗反复颤瑟。

 

“唔……！”

 

工具不加任何预兆地滑入他体内，顺畅得赛罗未曾经过大脑便发出一声半惊吓半满足的声音。0111号十分擅长给人惊喜，和他的某个有另一曾亲密关系的队友如出一辙。

 

后穴被挤开的感觉没有那么异样，方才的扩张多少起了作用。0111号的手指在跳蛋后推着它缓缓进入，肠肉仿佛毫无缝隙地吞噬进入的一切，圆端开辟的隐秘地区被带有体温的手指紧随其后，每个进入体内的物体都被紧紧裹住，探进身体的同时便被严密包裹，肠肉有意识般夹紧所有隐埋其中的快感来源，不留一丝余地。

 

缓缓推入，直至跳蛋刚好压在他的敏感点，停止的角度是他能最大限度感受到震动的倾斜，赛罗猛地收缩穴口——却被依然存在体内的手指所阻隔，体内的器具不曾因为他刻意的肠肉蠕动产生丝毫改变。

 

当然，一切都不是巧合。

 

0111号的手指停在那里。赛罗的双拳触电般瞬间抽紧，连带头颈无法承受地向后仰去。若不是胸口和腹部都紧紧扎着束缚带，他确定自己的身体会在震动攀上敏感处的一瞬间弹起，如同拉满弦的圆弓突然释放，留下嗡鸣的余韵。

 

“呃啊——”

 

这是赛罗今天第一声不加控制的呻吟，仿佛用力的喊叫能够帮他减轻几乎到高潮的快感。赛罗咬紧下唇重新闭上了口，却无法抑制从鼻腔中一次次传出的粗重的连带声带震动的气音。呼吸无法保持平稳，短暂的清浅的吸气紧随的是沉重的几乎称得上痛苦的喘息，身体在第一秒的刺激后确实有短暂的感知停滞，但那波谷持续的时间完全不足以让赛罗重新调整状态，理智仿佛被卷进漩涡辨不清方向，耳边是自己的声音或者大脑的嗡鸣而造成的杂乱失音，唯一的一丝自我保护意识让身体绷紧在同一姿势保持不动，以免更多的快感侵袭，但身上人却偏偏开始在后穴靠外的部分浅浅抽插，每一次的深入都刻意轻撞上震动的器具，每一次轻微的位移都是对赛罗折磨的酷刑。

 

理智支零破碎。赛罗几乎听不清0111号说话的声音，大脑的思考能力几近丧失，欲望从尾椎节节攀上，蛮横无理地占据了现实的全部。器具在前列腺上间隔肠壁的定点震动带来的快感绝不同于手指、阴茎或者任何在体内以任何形式抽插的道具——越精准，越痛苦，越失控，越“欲仙欲死”。

 

如果可以选择，他宁可被按摩棒插死。混沌的头脑中竟然突然冒出这种想法，赛罗觉得他今天的训练可以说是值了——让他束手就擒，毫无反抗之力，甚至分泌的前液满布小腹的阴茎让他几乎克制不住索求。

 

“ULTRA TEAM是什么？”

 

“……什么？”赛罗现在的声音几乎算得上有气无力，眼角的湿润和喘息中逐渐带上的泣音让他不愿接受自己的现状，虽然某些角度来说强烈的羞耻心让他的理智回归了几分。

 

“ULTRA TEAM是什么？”

 

赛罗努力从欲望中挣扎出来，思考这句话的含义——反刑讯训练。

 

“我不知道……啊、不知道你在，在说什么。”赛罗强迫自己进入状态。反刑讯训练是TEAM的重中之重，若是训练中透露了任何有效信息，训练人员都有权利进行“模拟敌方的有效对策”。赛罗的第一次训练中由于太久没睡削弱了自我控制，回答中无意透露了总部地点，紧随其后一块通红的烙铁就结结实实地教了他如何做人。

 

“Teamer是什么？”

 

0111号似乎很满意于他的反应，将跳蛋又往深处推了几分，避开了敏感点。但赛罗若是认为这个举动只如同它表面象征的那样就太天真了，在刑讯中敌方的操作失误是己方的机会，而抓住机会的第一要素便是不能让敌方意识到失误。

 

“我、我不知道。”赛罗的头偏向一边，再用力甩向相反方向，仿佛已经被身下的器具折磨到完全失去理智。眼前蒙上朦胧的泪水，他轻轻眨了下眼睛，泪水便决堤一般顺着脸颊流下，“我真、真的不知道……”

 

“你是谁？”

 

“我就是个在Fire打工的……FireNocturne……”赛罗无助地挣扎，眼中恐惧又恳求，但后穴中的跳蛋却死死折磨着他的神经，手臂上尼龙扎带处早已在摩擦中勒入皮肉渗出血迹，阴茎在扭动中沉甸甸地在小腹左右轻蹭，但显然不会给人丝毫快感。“求……求求你，我，我真的、真的什么都不知道……”

 

“ULTRA TEAM是什么。我的耐心有限。”

 

“我要是知道，肯、肯定……唔……说，”赛罗的眼泪就没停过，虽然他在TEAM之前的各种训练中已经充分暴露了戏精本质，但之前的快感本身带来的生理性泪水让他的发挥又容易了不少，“呜……求求你放了我……求……”

 

体内的震动突然停止，0111号依然单手插兜——他全程都没有用上左手。

 

“第二项训练结束。”

 

“……还有？你不如让我精尽人亡。”赛罗的体力被方才的一番折腾骤然消耗不少，此刻浑身瘫软地倒在训练椅上大口喘气。

 

“将体内道具排出，限时五秒。”

 

从充满润滑剂的肠道中排出一枚尺寸不大的跳蛋并不难，唯一需要克服的只是羞耻心——赛罗一向在内心有充分的心理预期，只要任务是出于训练目的，他几乎不会意识到无谓的附加情绪。肠肉在赛罗的屏息控制中逐渐蠕动，在0111号倒数至二时，泛着金属光泽、裹满肠液和润滑剂的物体从赛罗的穴口滑出，掉落地砖的跳蛋下积了一滩稀释融化的润滑剂和赛罗自己的分泌产物，在训练室的灯光中显得愈发淫靡。

 

0111号终于将始终未曾露面的左手从白衣侧兜中拿出，在赛罗的注视下缓缓脱掉了右手沾满液体的乳胶手套，随后是右手替左手脱掉，两只手套套在一起，弃入一旁的废弃物收集箱。

 

没有手套的双手垂在0111号身侧，赛罗震惊地睁大双眼——

 

“我……操。”

 

这句粗口更像是对他精彩纷呈的内心过程的一句话概括。毕竟除了脏话，他不知道还能用什么来形容这种恶趣味。

 

“佐菲那混蛋派你来？”赛罗狠狠咬重“你”字。

 

“我是这方面训练的高层指挥官，ZERO队员。”电子音中的笑意此刻听起来更令赛罗咬牙切齿，“因此Captain的安排有理有据。”

 

看着0111号取下头部遮蔽物，赛罗的表情真可以用“精彩”来形容。

 

“第三项训练最好对我好点——老、爹。”

 

赛文操控控制台，使训练椅进行简单重组。原本的躺椅模式变为完全水平，所有束缚自动断开，空缺处被底部上升的其他版块拼接连合，最终形成普通双人床尺寸的皮质床面。赛罗的体力未曾恢复，在方才的改装过程中，即便束缚断开他也几乎不曾动弹，此刻便维持着原来的姿势倒在双人床正中央。

 

赛文脱下训练服外套，露出Teamer惯常装束的黑色衬衫。他侧躺在赛罗身边，颇有挑逗意味地握住赛罗手腕，俯首吮去手臂上被尼龙扎带勒出的血珠。

 

“混蛋。”

 

“嗯？”赛文挑眉，眼中的笑意里满含威胁。

 

“……混蛋。”赛罗罕见地没被吓到，也许是刚刚经历的一切让他觉得自己有资本任性几分，懒散地转了个身，拎起赛文衣领将他拖向自己，泄气般地咬了他的嘴唇。

 

从他自己手臂而来的血腥沾染了两人整个口腔。

 

略微放松的神经只持续了短短几秒。赛文带着习武者特有触感的手指抵上少年还算柔软的双唇，有时绅士的作风与体力上的真实属性出了奇地矛盾却又相互融合。他压低嗓音，仿佛赛罗在窃听器中听过的“那种卧底”中所独显的一般语气魅惑：

 

“取悦我。”

 

赛罗眼前暂时性地出于接吻时一侧眼部的按压而出现些许朦胧景象，正如他方才险些堕入的丧失警惕的状态；好在视力与理智同时恢复，一个并不符合他此刻意愿的念头蛮横地占据了大脑——训练尚未结束。

 

赛罗几乎是抱怨地长呼一口气。

 

“Seriously？”

 

“继续，或者电椅。”赛文眼中实实在在地闪着笑意，很容易被人误解为真诚的玩笑——但赛罗不是会被列入误解行列的普通人。相反那笑容看得他有些不寒而栗：电椅是小事，刑讯也早已成为家常便饭——但，拜托，那可是诸星团。熟谙胁迫心理学和性格分析，只要他想，目光相接就能让人产生恐惧感的，他爹。

 

赛罗暗骂一句。他还以为这个也会随着时间而习惯。不幸的是他误会赛文了。

 

从半卧撑起身体，努力无视着由于方才的训练仍然处于敏感状态的私密部位，赛罗用刻意延长的两次眨眼调整了状态，学着他脑海中有限的引诱场景（其中多数来自赛文任务中的摄像头记录），卸下防备放松身体。撑在床面的双手比肩稍窄，以不经意的动作最大限度地展示了人体线条的美感——倒三角的体型是绝妙有力的诱惑。

 

“抬头，看着我。”赛文进入角色之迅速令赛罗不禁暗自咋舌，若非声音确实来源于赛文，话语中透露出的自负与欲望绝不会令他联想到除了夜店来客之外的其他身份。

 

赛罗依言，目光与赛文接触，但仅仅持续了一秒，便如同欲拒还迎的陪同般羞赧地错开。眼眸顺从地下垂，却不敢违抗命令一般时不时抬头与对方眼神接触。嘴角恰如其分地挂上两分笑意，翻转身体跪坐在床面，微微抬起大腿探出上身，塌下腰肢，毫无挑衅意味地靠近赛文。

 

故作青涩地与双唇轻触，随后双眼微阖，牙齿咬开纽扣，拉下裤链，隔着内裤率先吻上半勃的部位，随后重又回到颈侧，顺着颈线一路吻下。细密的亲吻并非毫无章法，赛罗敏锐地捕捉赛文会产生反应的敏感点——当然多半是假戏真做——着重照看，嘴唇轻张吮住一小块皮肤，试探着不同力度对他产生的反应，然后在喘息和低吟最为高亢的峰顶处留下吻痕。

 

从仰起的脖颈上凸起的肌肉开始，逡巡过两侧锁骨，从胸口中线向下，细心照料到两侧乳尖，肋下，腰侧，小腹，沿着腹股沟来到大腿根部，在内侧细腻的嫩肉上留下深红的印记。赛文的衣物在轻柔的撩拨中早已褪尽，赛罗在亲吻中故意始终双膝接触床面，下游到私处时由后颈经背部直到下腰处和臀线全部展示在赛文眼前，并在赛文的手掌接触他的后背时，配合地发出些许细微的呻吟。

 

赛文的反应依然风轻云淡，仿佛一切回应都出于任务条目，而不是生理需求。但已经勃起到紧贴小腹的阴茎又暗示了他不像表面那样得心应手。赛罗贴近他腿间，呼吸在狭小的空间内显得炙热。赛文整个私处干干净净，毫无男性浓重的体味，反而有种仔细清洗过后的沐浴液香气。赛罗几乎可以想象他在穿上这一身训练服前的清理，他暗自挑了挑嘴角，突然惊觉下腹竟然涌过一股热流。

 

他抬头看着赛文，舌尖探了探咸涩的前端，然后将前液已然打湿小腹的头部含入口中。

 

令赛罗始料未及的是，赛文闭上双眼，双拳紧握着轻颤了一下身体。肉眼几不可见，但在赛罗口腔内的部分确是真实可感地抽动了。

 

哪怕赛罗手再生，也不至于辨别不出这细微的颤动对生理本能的暗示。他有些惊讶地轻挑了挑眉，但不曾在无谓的思路上浪费太长时间，舌尖旋转着柱身舔舐，赛文的分身也逐渐没入他的口腔。

 

赛罗从来都是天才的学习者。连用唇舌模仿赛文方才为自己手交的动作也不例外：舌尖灵活地缠绕着赛文的分身，随着赛文阵阵无法控制的抖动吮吸舔舐，牙齿在柔软的外皮间或轻咬。赛文双手在身侧握紧，双眼半闭，侧颊的肌肉时不时凸起耸动，呼吸也无法保持之前的平和——

 

“满意吗？”赛罗放开赛文的阴茎，贴着他的身体游到他颈侧，暧昧地呼出一口气，“团？”

 

突如其来的一阵失重令赛罗有些发懵。再看清面前景象时他已经被赛文牢牢锁在身下。他的阴茎正要命地与自己贴合磨蹭，滚烫的温度倒还可以忍受，赛文此刻的眼神却令赛罗无所适从。

 

上位者危险地眯起双眼，仿佛被猎物挑战了权威的捕食者。他只用一只手就轻松将赛罗的双手扣在头顶：刚刚那么久的体力消耗不是闹着玩的。他俯身不轻不重地咬了赛罗的嘴唇，低沉的语气就如同他抑制的欲望一般在暗处无声涌动。

 

“你太得意了。”这句话本来已是结束的语音，但赛文仿佛想起什么一样威胁性地补了称呼，“真。”

 

赛罗吞咽了一下。不是因为他被赛文这不痛不痒的威胁吓到，而是因为赛文的头部已经不知何时顶入了他的体内。

 

赛文看着赛罗下意识地咬住下唇。方才的润滑足够他撑过起初的这一点侵入，但赛文知道他此刻带了些恐慌但又执拗掩饰的表情是出于被进入时致命的温度差。他的动作缓慢地如同宣示主权：将他的猎物双手按在头顶两侧，缓缓施压地加大力度，直至他扣着他的手腕深深沉入床垫。赛罗紧张得在吞咽；赛文不是持续不断地推入，而是抓准他紧绷的神经放松的那一瞬间，下身猛然侵袭入他的身体，却又精准地把握了进度，让这对赛文而言有征服的快感、却让赛罗经受酷刑一般的折磨仿佛无休无止地延续下去。

 

赛文的判断从不出错。进入三分之一之后，赛罗开始发出吃痛的喘息。他的身体在紧绷与放松间来回转变，一半是出于对捕猎者天然的紧张，一半是对自身本能的保护。赛文依旧慢条斯理却充满征服性地进入着，直到他看准了赛罗紧绷过久的疲态，在他松懈的瞬间猛地全部顶入他体内，宛如一击毙命的精准与残忍。

 

“啊！……”赛罗的身体因突如其来的疼痛而挣扎了一下，但在赛文的禁锢下并没有什么效果。他抽了口气，小心翼翼地呼出半口，再吸入，在狭窄的空间内尽力让自己快速适应赛文的尺寸。

 

“还得意吗？”赛文这话绝对是故意的嘲笑。

 

“操。”赛罗小声骂了一句，却因为正被掌握着身体的主动权而失了气势，抗议的声音中带上了几分示弱的请求，像终于被教育乖巧了的幼兽，“疼……”

 

赛文轻笑一声，俯身含住他的嘴唇，保持着这个姿势开始缓缓律动。

 

起初的适应并不容易，某种角度上这也是刚刚赛文只用了跳蛋，而没用更进一步的道具的理由——他更相信自己身体的感知。赛罗的敏感点对他已经了如指掌，但他刻意躲过了那一处，保持着不深的幅度匀速挺动着腰胯。他并未把赛罗的嘴堵得太紧；间歇的呻吟声从两人接吻的缝隙中漏出来，已经在十几分钟前被“调整”得足够敏感的身体正在他精确的掌控下逐渐打开欲望。

 

尽管赛罗一向拥有“不要脸”的加成属性，但某些不能服软的情况下，索取是不可以主动说出口的。不急不缓的抽插在身体逐步的适应中渐渐不能满足他的需求，尤其是赛文绝对是故意地时不时擦过他体内的敏感区域——他的双手被赛文钳住，只得将一直没有聚焦在赛文脸上的目光对上他的双眼，手腕难耐地转动，伴随身体阵阵不受控制的抽动。

 

“求我。”赛文撑起身体，面无表情，对赛罗深色带着水汽的双眼无动于衷。

 

“休想。”赛罗回答得倒也干脆，甚至直接闭上双眼，咬着下唇忍耐体内的燥热。赛文没忍住笑出了声，再次俯身贴上赛罗的唇瓣，满意地看到赛罗内含期待、但故意装作不耐烦的眼睛又很快睁开，他的瞳孔中倒映出自己的双眸。

 

“求我，任务要求。”这总可以吧？最后这句调笑的问句赛文没有说出来。赛罗显然将他刚刚的命令当成了床事中性趣的一种——而他这个某些角度和他一样倔得不行的儿子，拒绝在哪怕是这种私人性爱上示弱。

 

如他所愿，“任务要求”四个字一出口，赛罗立即回到了状态。少年眼中的水汽又重了些，在双腕被压制的情况下尽全力抬头去够赛文的嘴唇，轻吻了两下后仿佛无意识地润湿了自己的唇瓣，声音发软，语气中带了些不情不愿的哀求。

 

“我，……我要。”

 

——他甚至还主动抬起双腿，盘上赛文的腰肢，在腰后交叉。

 

“真是……有天赋啊。”赛文一向没有拖延太久的兴趣，尤其是赛罗半真半假的演技已经彻彻底底地点燃了他的欲望。在说出这两个半句的同时，赛文跪直身体，扶着赛罗的臀瓣用力挺了两次腰，每一次都精准得令人发指地落在赛罗的敏感点上。

 

赛文深吸一口气，忍住现在就要射出来的冲动。他看向赛罗，后者正用恶作剧成功的眼神挑衅地看着他，躺在床上仰起下巴的动作硬是被他做出了居高临下的意味。

 

他方才配合着赛文那两下冲撞的两声浪叫，成功让赛文的阴茎在他体内又膨胀了一圈。

 

下次任务不派你去夜店我就不叫赛文。

 

事已至此，这次的训练任务似乎没有其他需要完成的项目了。赛文欺身将赛罗的双腿压向他胸前，史无前例地开始只为了欲望而冲击。

 

赛罗显然看出来了这点，他双手扣在赛文颈后，吻上他的唇瓣不顾一切地掠夺。

 

一夜狼藉。

 

 

 

*0111号是二进制的7。

*倒数第四段，亲爹鉴定完毕。

*结尾真的就是我写不动了，“于是他们干了个爽”。


End file.
